When a Wedding Planner Finds Love
by Dani05
Summary: Quinn Fabray is twenty-five years old. She's still living in Lima and sometimes she goes around the world to plan weddings of people she doesn't know. She's a wedding planner, an amazing one that is but she's still single. Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

When a Wedding Planner Finds Love

Prologue

Dresses. Tuxedos. Flowers.

I've always loved them. Ever since I was a little girl actually. I just loved watching two people, pledging their love to one another in front of God. I loved watching the smile on their faces when they looked at the guests.

When I was a freshman in high school, the teacher asked me what I wanted to be when I get out of high school and of college and into the real world, I told her I wanted to be a wedding planner. It's been my dream job ever since I became my aunt's flower girl when I was 8.

Most girls would dream to be celebrities, be in Broadway, but me? I just wanted to plan weddings of strangers I barely know, maybe even plan the wedding of a celebrity, who knows?

My mother wanted me to be a nurse. Typical, really. And then she wanted me to be a dancer, but she saw that sometimes the dances becomes too explicit and she was too conservative but that didn't stop me from being the head cheerleader of the Cheerios in high school. Then she wanted me to be singer because I had a voice. I really do actually. When I was in high school, I was in the glee club. Glee club was amazing and the people there were amazing too.

She didn't like the fact that I became a wedding planner. At first, she hated it a lot, always nagging me about my job but when my sister became a bride, my mom became supportive. Maybe because my sister's wedding was amazing. And then she became really supportive when I planned Zac Efron's wedding.

My name is Quinn Fabray.

I'm 25 years old. I'm still living in Lima, Ohio but I go around the world when two strangers knock on my apartment to plan their wedding. I'm a wedding planner and people say I'm good with my job but I'm too modest to admit it.

I've planned 15 weddings ever since I've entered the business two years ago. First was my sister's and the last was Zac Efron's. No other wedding planner has actually planned 15 weddings in just two years, guess I'm really lucky.

But even if I am very lucky with my career, family and friends, I'm not that lucky when it comes to romance. Well, I guess life isn't that perfect right? Because God didn't grant me romance even when I was a little girl and when I was a teen, he was not that great of a boyfriend.

I've only had one boyfriend my entire life. Finn Hudson. He cute, but he was lanky and awkward too. I lost him to Rachel Berry, my enemy in high school but then she turned into a friend when I entered glee club. But Finn was great with Rachel, and even their voices proved that.

After Finn, I've never had any boyfriend since. I guess they were too intimidated by me to actually ask me out or anything. Even the seniors at college didn't have enough guts to ask Quinn Fabray out.

It was sad really. Seeing all my friend happy with a partner, someone to kiss under the mistletoe, someone to kiss during the new year and someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with. I get jealous sometimes, I admit but I just remind myself that there is someone out there who is for me.

It's funny that the outstanding wedding planner, the most sought out bachelorette in Lima, is not yet taken by a gorgeous bachelor. I've planned numerous weddings and sometimes my friends ask me when I would plan _my _wedding.

It'll happen soon. I hope. Someday Quinn Fabray will be marching on the aisle, dressed in a gorgeous gown and looking straight to a handsome man's face. Maybe soon it'll happen or maybe later in the future. But it will happen.

_I will get married someday._


	2. One

When a Wedding Planner Finds Love

One

Cute flower girls and ring, coin and bible bearer.

Pretty maid-of-honor.

Dashing best man.

Beautiful bride.

Handsome groom.

Check. Check. Check. Check. And che, wait, where's the groom?

I hastily searched for him in the crowd. He was nowhere in sight. Where the heck is he? I couldn't find him anywhere. Argh.

"Kurt, have you seen the groom?"

Kurt, my friend and the dress maker, shook his head, "I haven't seen him Quinn, but go ask Mercedes, maybe she's seen him."

I nodded and then ran to my other friend who was gonna be the lead singer in the wedding. She was talking to Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine.

"Merce, have you seen the groom?"

"I saw him run off over there, I think he's getting cold feet."

I thanked her and then went off to where she had pointed me to. I saw the groom staring at the open horizon in front of him and he was sitting on the grass.

"Noah?"

He looked at me, "Oh, hey Quinn,"

I looked at him and sat down beside him, "Are you okay Noah?"

He nodded, giving me a small smile, "I guess I'm just having cold feet and it's Puck, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

I giggled, "Sorry, I'm just not used to calling my clients by a nickname."

"But I'm your friend."

I smiled softly, forgetting the fact that Noah Puckerman was one of my old high school buddies, "Sorry, I just keep on forgetting Puck."

"That's because you didn't even try to talk to me for nine years, I'm lucky that Finn has your number because Santanna has been dying for you to be the wedding planner in our wedding."

I laughed, "Well, considering that Santanna had been obsessed with wedding magazines and has heard my name since what? I planned Zac Efron's wedding?"

He laughed, "Yea, she kept saying that Quinn Fabray was amazing and at first, the name didn't rang any bells to our ears until she screamed saying that you were the most popular girl at high school and was her captain of the Cheerios."

I laughed, remembering nine years ago, remembering high school, "And I couldn't get over the initial shock that bad boy Puck was tying the knot."

He laughed, "Hey, it's been nine years, I've straightened out over the years that passed."

"Then show me, get your ass up and marry Santanna Lopez."

He laughed and then when we stood up, he brushed the grass from his pants and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks Quinn."

And then both of us headed back to the chapel and the wedding started. It was funny, seeing some old faces from high school here in Puck and Santanna's wedding. I saw Brittany, she was the maid-of-honor, and her boyfriend, Artie, who was also a friend of mine, he was still in a wheelchair. Finn was there, my ex-boyfriend turned to friend, he was with Rachel, my ex-enemy and now friend. Tine and Mike were there too. Mr. Shue was there, our Spanish and glee teacher. Glee. The club where all of us met.

And in just a blur, I was already at the reception, sitting between Kurt and Mercedes and the rest of my high school friends. Puck and Santanna were dancing and Mr. Shue was singing, as requested by the newlywed couple. And then Puck called Rachel, requesting her for a song. Rachel, being obsessed with singing didn't need to be called twice.

When the reception was over and the guests were already bidding farewell to the newlywed couple, we decided to stay behind, to catch up for the time that we hadn't. It was fun and I remembered how fun everything was with them.

"Quinn, me and Finn have a favor to ask you, well Kurt and Mercedes too."

I stopped talking to Tina and then looked at Rachel, "What is it?"

Rachel held Finn's hand and both had a huge smile plastered on their faces, "We want you to plan our wedding."

There was a shock because everybody didn't really expect that to happen, well we did expect it but well, we didn't expect it to happen soon. It was Puck who broke the silence that came after the shock.

"Well congratulations Finn." He said smiling, patting his best friend.

"I can't wait for it to happen, another pair of glee clubbers getting married." Santanna said with a smile holding

Rachel smiled at her and then looked at me, "Quinn?"

I smiled at her, "It'll be my honor."


	3. Two

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had exams to take and my classmates kept asking me to help them with their reporting. But here's a new chapter and I hope you review. I'll try to update soon. :)**

Two

"Quinn, wake up."

I groaned when I heard knocks on my door. We went home at 3 am after Puck's wedding, drunk. I was lucky Blaine was sober so he helped me get in my apartment, well, loft but I ended up sleeping at the sofa, good thing my sofa's soft.

I momentarily forgot that I was sleeping on a sofa so I rolled off and ended up with a _thud _on the floor, "Oww!"

My eyes fluttered open when I hit the cold tiled floor. I felt some hands pick me up and then when I was up, I saw Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine. Mercedes and Blaine were the ones who helped me up.

"Ugh, thanks guys," I mumbled, "By the way, how'd you guys get in here?"

Kurt threw me his keys, well my spare keys, I was lucky I caught it. I forgot that I gave both Kurt and Mercedes my spare keys incased I forgot mine.

"Spare keys sugar," Kurt replied, "And go brush your teeth; I could still smell that alcohol from your mouth."

"I can't smell any." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "Quinn, please just do my favor."

I rolled my eyes but obliged. I headed to my bathroom and brushed my teeth minty fresh. I decided to head to my room to change to some comfier close since my dress was starting to get sticky. When I headed out, I saw Mercedes cooking.

"I cooked, I hope you don't mind." She said with a smile.

"No worries Merce, but not to be rude or anything, what the hell are you guys doing in my house…" I said and then glanced at the clock, "…at eight in the morning?"

Blaine was the one who answered my question, "Well, Rachel called she asked if she could get an appointment with you. They tried calling your phone but there was no answer."

I checked my phone and saw 101 missed calls. Wow, leave it to Rachel to be really excited about her wedding, "Guess she's very excited."

"Oh you don't know the rest of it." Kurt said massaging his forehead.

"Why?" I asked curious. Mercedes looked curious too but Kurt didn't answer and so Blaine had to.

"Well, she knocked on our door early this morning with Finn, demanding to get you," Blaine explained, "And if you ask me, she looked very frightening to me."

"Yea, and Finn just looked awkward and sleepy. My poor brother." Kurt said shaking his head.

I laughed, imagining Rachel bombarding at Kurt and Blaine's house, knocking furiously on their door with Finn beside her, wearing some sweatpants and a big sweatshirt. Hmm, it might be a great sight to see.

It was Mercedes who spoke, "What did she want?"

"Well, besides scheduling an appointment with Quinn, she wanted all of us to come to some party. Finn's cousin is coming to their wedding and would be staying here for well till the wedding comes. They wanted to throw him some welcoming party tonight."

"Which cousin? Maybe I met her…or him." I asked.

Kurt sat down in a chair at the dining table. I sat down beside him. Blaine helped Mercedes with the food and then Kurt replied, "Sam. Sam Evans. You'll like him, he's very charming and confident."

Sam. Doesn't ring any bells to me actually. I've heard Finn mention someone named Sam when we were dating. He said he was his dorky cousin but I never had the chance to meet him. Well, I guess I'll have the chance now right?

"I haven't met him but Finn did mention him once when we were dating, if I recall correctly. He said he was his dorky cousin."

And then I heard knocks on my door. I got up and opened it to see Rachel and Finn with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Rachel was wearing a cute yellow summer dress and Finn was wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hey!" Rachel said chirpily. My God does this girl ever run out of energy? I turned my attention to Finn who gave me a crooked smile, his cute dimple showing and for just a short while, I remembered what we both had once.

"So what brings you guys here?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel just wanted to drop by and tell you all that we'll meet up at lunch rather than later in the evening because my cousin just arrived," Finn answered.

"Okay," Mercedes answered with nod, "Just tell us where and we'll go there."

Rachel smiled widely, "Breadstix."

And then that made me laugh, made everyone in the room laugh. Breadstix our favorite hangout place. And then I stood up, and everyone's eyes' was fixed on me. I rolled my eyes and shrug.

"I'm just gonna go take a bath, grab a bite of the food that Mercedes made and then we'll head out," I said smiling at them.

I headed to my room and then grabbed some cute denim shorts and a sleeveless tee, some underwear and then headed to the bathroom. I took a quick bath and when I was done, I changed to the clothes I picked. And then I brushed my hair and straightened it.

"I'm done."

All eyes were on me and then Blaine offered me his seat so he could wash the dishes. I sat down beside Finn who was eating and then I started eating too, just not too much so that I'll still have some appetite.

"Can we go now?" Rachel asked, closing the magazine that she was reading.

I nodded, "Yea, we can."

I grabbed my bag and keys and then we all headed out. I drove in my car, Mercedes decided to ride with me. We were following Blaine's car who was following Finn's car so that we'll know where they organized their lunch.

"What if the Sam kid is hot?" Mercedes asked me.

I shrugged, "Okay."

Mercedes gave me a look, "Just okay?

I glanced at her, "I just got out of a relationship."

"You got out of a relationship a year ago," Mercedes corrected.

I shrugged, parking my car at an empty lot that was in between Finn and Blaine's car, "I just don't wanna mingle right now."

"Whatever you say Quinny," Mercedes said as we both entered the diner. When we were inside I saw our other friends talking and laughing with Carol and Burt Hummel and a bleach blonde boy.

Finn and Rachel entered and then the blonde guy stood up and did a handshake with Finn and then Finn did the same handshake with the other guys, Puck, Artie and Mike. Rachel motioned for me and Mercedes to sit with them because Kurt and Blaine were already wrapped up in a conversation with Brittany.

"Quinn, Merce, c'mon and join us."

There were only two seats left. One was next to Santanna and the other was next to Finn's cousin. Mercedes took the one next to Santanna and that pretty much left me sitting next to the blonde dude.

I was about to take my seat when I caught sight of him. He was talking to Bart and he was smiling. It showed his dimple and then I think he felt me staring at him. He smiled at me and said.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam Evans."


	4. Three

When a Wedding Planner Finds Love

Three

Sam Evans was a dork.

I could say that because the guy had been talking to Puck about Avatar and stuff and since I was beside Puck, I could hear the conversation loud and clear. He was a major dork, like really, I'm not kidding.

Although I have to admit he was cute. Okay maybe not cute, he was hot, like uber hot. Even if he was wearing a shirt, I could still make out those abs because his shirt was just a tad bit tight. But I have to question his hair though because my gay radar is just a bit on the loose right now, luckily Finn was beside me too since I sandwiched between him and Sam.

"Hey Finn, can I ask you something?" I asked keeping my voice low so that Sam wouldn't hear.

"What is it?"

I bit my lip and then said in a whispered tone, "Is your cousin gay?"

Finn chuckled, "Why don't you asked him for yourself?"

I looked at him weirdly and then I looked at Sam who was staring at us the whole time, "What's so funny Finn?"

Finn smiled at his cousin, "Ask Quinn."

Sam turned to look at me. I bit my lip as my eyes stared straight to his blue ones. I wished it hadn't because now, I couldn't turn away from those pools of blue, "Umm, n-nothing."

And then he turned away and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew if he hadn't turned away I wouldn't have turned away because I was hypnotized by those amazing blue eyes.

"Oh, what do we have, Quinn Fabray stammered," Puck said teasingly from beside Finn.

I glared at him, "Shut up Puckerman."

Finn chuckled, "It's alright Quinn, if you wanna find out, why don't you hang out with him?"

I shook my head, "I still have to plan your wedding Hudson and I'm not gonna take a break and hang out with your cousin to find out if he's gay."

"But you're still gonna hang with him though," Finn said.

"Why?" I asked, totally confused.

"Because while we plan my wedding, he's gonna be with me so he'll be at your loft too with Rachel and me."

I glared with me, "But I thought he was gonna hang at your place."

Finn shook his head, "Nope. Mom and Bart are busy and Kurt's hanging with Blaine. Mercedes has a wedding to attend. Puck and Santana are busy too and so are Artie, Britanny, Tina and Mike."

"Well, as long as you entertain him back at my place while me and Rachel discuss your wedding."

And then so it went. When we finished eating, Rachel, Finn and Sam followed me to my loft so we could discuss the wedding. When we got in, Finn casually flopped himself to my couch, telling Sam to sit beside him too while me and Rachel discuss the wedding details.

"Woah, sweet place you got here," Sam complimented with a smile.

I blushed, yes, I blushed which made me feel weird, "Thanks."

"Hey Quinn, you have any DVD's here?" Finn asked.

"Umm, yea, just check my drawers."

While the guys were checking out my DVD's, me and Rachel decided to talked about their wedding. We sat at my dining table, across from each other.

"Okay, so what flowers do you want?"

"Red and white roses because they would look elegant. And I want them to be my bridal bouquet and some petals on the carpet so that when I walk, it would be amazing. Oh, I also want a few of them on my hair. I want my maid of honor and bridesmaid's bouquet to just be red roses. I want flower arrangements on the altar, on chairs and some corsages too. Oh, and for my groom and the groomsmen, I want them to have boutonnieres-"

"Woah, hold up Rachel," I said shaking my head, "I'm only asking what type of flowers you want, I haven't even ask what you wanna DO with it."

"Oh."

And so I asked her what else she wanted for her wedding. Just the ceremony and I'm glad that we were both on the same page then. While we were both talking about the wedding color that would pretty much look lovely with the flowers, Finn interrupted us.

"Umm, Rachel, your Dad called, said we should pick your Mom up?"

"Sure. Sorry Quinn, maybe we could continue this tomorrow?"

I nodded and then looked at my watch, woah it was already 5 in the afternoon, me and Rachel had been discussing for almost what? 3 to 4 hours?

"What about Sam?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled at me sheepishly, "Mind keeping Sam some company Quinn?"

"What?" I asked.

And then Sam entered, "No worries Finn, I could just hang at your place. Don't wanna intrude in Quinn's privacy."

And then suddenly I felt bad. And so I said, "It's okay Sam. We could get to know each other while Finn and Rachel are out."

And so Finn and Rachel went out. Me and Sam just stood there awkwardly next to each other then we decided to sit on the couch. I looked at the TV and saw what him and Finn were watching. I laughed, it was Pirates of the Caribbean.

"You guys were watching the Pirates?"

He shrugged, "Yea, it's the only guyish thing you have there."

I laughed, "Well, that's because you guys searched the wrong drawer."

I stood up and opened the last drawer. The drawer held every scary and action movie I owned. I handed him some of the few. And he stared at it and gaped at me. Of course he's shock, a girl looking like me can't be watching all of those scary movie.

"You got Saw?" He asked shaking his head.

I shrugged, "I love it. It's pretty gruesome and in my book, gruesome is cool."

He laughed, "Care if we watch it?"

"Well, why don't we knock ourselves out?"

We both decided to watch it and we were both having fun. We watched Saw 5 and there was a part that I didn't really like so I unconsciously hid myself on Sam's side. I heard him chuckle and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged smiling cutely, "Nothing."

And then suddenly, unconsciously, naturally, he draped his arms on my shoulder and we continued watching the gruesome movie. When I felt the weight of his arm, I wanted to brushed it off, but the tingle and heat it gave me, I just couldn't do it.

And then as the time passed us both by, my eyelids started to get droopy. I know they shouldn't have been droopy because I was watching a scary movie but I did and I know it's weird but whatever. I cuddled on Sam's side again.

I know I shouldn't have cuddled, heck, I know I shouldn't have let him drape his arm around my shoulder but the feeling felt so right. And the tingle and warmth coming from him? It made me want to be near him more.

And then after that, my eyelids finally came to a close and my mind scurried off to dreamland while my body, was cuddled next to Sam and the next thing I felt was his head on top of mind and his light snoring. Well, guess I'm not the only one who could fall asleep on a gruesome movie.

**Sorry if this chapter is short. Oh, and sorry I haven't updated for a while, I hope you guys are still with me and would still read this. :)**

**Lovelots,**

**Dani**


End file.
